The present invertion relates to anxiolytic agents comprising a bicyclolactam derivative as their effective component and to the treatment of anxiety.
With rapid diversification of the social environment in recent years, an increasing number of people are suffering from anxiety, and it has been expected to develop psychosomatic therapies and excellent therapeutic agents.
Benzodiazepine compound such as diazepam have found wide use as anxiolyties. This group of agents, however, generally have side effects such as hypnotic effect, muscle relaxant effect and sedative effect. Setotonin anxiolytic agents such as buspirone are also recently developed as anxiolytics which are different from the benzodiazepine compounds in activity mechanism. Reportedly these serotonin agents are generally lesser than the benzodiazepines in side effects such as hypnotic, muscle relaxant and sedative effects, but they are lower in anxiolytic effect and have the problems of diminishing voluntary movements presumably owing to their activity as a dopamine antagonist, and causing serotonin syndrome which appears attributable to their properties as a full agonist for serotonin 1A receptor.
On the other hand, the bicyclolactam derivatives of the present invention are known compounds disclosed in International Public Disclosure No. WO 91/11434, and are known to have a cerebral function improving effect, cerebral metabolism activating or anoxic brain damage protecting effect and effect against sentile dementia. Nevertheless, nothing whatsoever is known about the anxiolytic effect of these compounds.
Anxiety is an essential symptom of neuroses and is a neurotic disorder involving no organic disorder of the brain.
In contrast, the term dementia refers to an organic mental disorder which is the sustained deterioration of acquired intelligence clue to an organic disorder of the brain. Many of dementias are caused by a wide variety of organic disorders of the brain and involve general deterioration of mental functions such as memory, calculation, orientation and discretion, leading to failure of correct recognition, judgement or behavior as to one""s own situation.
xe2x80x9cDiagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders,xe2x80x9d Revised 3rd Ed. (DSM-III-R), widely used as a diagnostic manual and published by American Psychiatric Association in 1987, clearly classifies these diseases in the chapters xe2x80x9cAnxiety Disorders (or Anxiety and Phobic Neuroses)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cOrganic Mental Syndromes and Organic Mental Disordersxe2x80x9d (see xe2x80x9cDSM-III-R Classification of Mental Disorders and Diagnostic Manual,xe2x80x9d(2nd Ed.), translated by Saburo Takahasi et al., published xe2x80x9cby Igaku Shoin (1988), pp. 71xcx9c94 and 121xcx9c129).
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel anxiolytic agent comprising a bicyclolactam derivative as its effective component, and a therapy of anxiety.
We have investigated the pharmacological activities of bicyclolactam derivatives from various viewpoints, consequently found that these compounds have a very high anxiolytic effect and are yet greatly diminished in side effects such as hypnotic, muscle relaxant and sedative effects and accomplished the present invention. More specifically, the invention provides an anxiolytic agent comprising as its effective component a bicyclolactam derivative represented by the following formula 
(wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom or hydroxyl group, R2 is benzoyl group which may optionally have at least one substituent, l is 1 or 2, m is 0 or 1 and n is 0, 1 or 2, provided the case where both of m and n represent 0 simultaneously is excluded.
The present invention further includes a method of treating anxiety comprising administering an effective amount of the compound (1) to mammals including man, and also use of the compound (1) for the preparation of medicinals for treating anxiety.
Existing as bicyclolactam derivatives of the formula 1) are stereoisomers due to the presence of the bicyclo ring, and also geometric isomers and optical isomers due to the presence of the carbon atom at the bridgehead position of the bicyclo ring and the carbon atom having R1 attached thereto. The present invention includes all of these isomers.
In view of the numbers 1, m and n, the following ten kinds of bicyclo ring skeletons can be present in the compounds of the formula (1). The invention includes all of these cases. 
Preferable among these is the case wherein the skeleton is (a), (b), (f), (g) or (h). More preferable is the case wherein m is 0, i.e., (a), (b), (f) or (g). The most preferable is (b), (f) or (g).
According to the invention, examples of substituents which may be present in the benzoyl group represented by R2 are a halogen atom, lower alkyl group, lower alkoxyl group, nitro group, cyano group, hydroxyl group or amino group. Examples of halogen atoms are fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine atom, among which chlorine atom is preferable. Examples of useful lower alkyl groups are straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl and hexyl group. Preferable among these are methyl and ethyl groups. Methyl group is more preferable. Examples of useful lower alkoxyl groups are straight-chain or branched alkoxyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy and hexyloxy group, among which methoxy and ethoxy groups are preferable. Methoxy group is more preferable.
Preferable as R2 of the compound represented by the formula (1) is a benzoyl group having as a substituent a halogen atom, lower alkyl group, lower alkoxyl group, nitro group, cyano group or amino group, more preferably a benzoyl group having lower alkoxyl group. Especially preferable is a benzoyl group having methoxy group. The number of substituents is preferably 1 to 3. The substitient may be present at any of the ortho-, meta- and para-positions on the phenyl ring of the benzoyl group.
Among the compounds of the formula (1), preferable are those wherein m is 0, and more preferable are those wherein R2 is a benzoyl having lower alkoxyl group and wherein l is 1, m is 0 and n is 2, or 1 is 2, m is 0 and n is 1, or l is 2, m is 0 and n is 2 . More preferable are those wherein R2 is a benzoyl gronp having methoxy group and wherein l is 1, m is 0 and n is 2, or l is 2, m is 0 and n is 1, or l is 2, m is 0 and n is 2. In the case where R1 is hydroxyl group, especially preferred coinpounds are those wherein l is 1, m is 0 and n is 2.
Examples of the compound of the above formula (1) are
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclol[3.3.0]octane-3-one,
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(p-toluyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0](nonane-3-one,
2- (3,4 -dichlorobenzoyl) -2 azabicyclo[4.3.0 ]nonane- 3-one,
2- (3,5dimethoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3 - one ,
2- (4- cyanobenzoyl)- 2 -azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane- 3-one ,
2- (4-nitrobenzoyl) -2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(4-aminobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
8- (4-methoxybenzoyl)-8-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-7-one,
2-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0nonane-3-one,
3-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.3.0]octane-4-one,
3-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-3-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-4-one,
3-(4-methoxybenzoyl) -3-azabicyclo[5.3.0]decane-4-one,
3-(4-methoxybenzoyl) -3-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-4-one,
3-(4 -methoxybenzoyl) -3-azabicyclo[5.4.0]undecane- 4-one,
7-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(p-toluyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(3,4-dichlorobenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]-nonane-8-one,
7-(3,5-dimethoxybenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(4-cyanobenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(4-nitrobenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(4-aminobenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
7-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2- (p-toluyl) -2-azabicyclo-[4.4.0 ]decane-3-one,
2-(3,4-dichlorobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2- (3,5-dimethoxybenzoyl) -2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2-(4-cyanobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2-(4-nitrobenzoyl)- 2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2-(4-aminobenzoyl )-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2- (4-chlorobenzoyl-2)- 2-azabicyclo[4.4.0 ]decane-3-one,
2-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
7-hydroxy-2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-hydroxy-7-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one and
7-hydroxy-2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-7) -azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one.
Preferable examples are
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[3.3.0]octane-3-one,
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(p-toluyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(3,4-dichlorobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(3,5-dimethoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(4-cianobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(4-nitrobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(4-aminobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
2-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
7-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one,
8-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-8-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-7-one and
7-hydroxy-2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
More preferable examples are
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]decane-3-one,
2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one,
7-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-7-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-8-one and
7-hydroxy-2-(4-methoxybenzoyl)-2-azabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-3-one.
The bicyclolactam derivative of the formula (1) is a known compound which is disclosed for example in International Public Disclosure No. WO 91/11434 (U.S. Pat. No.5,185,344, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,039), etc.
The bicyclolactam derivative (1-a) of the present invention wherein Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen atom can be prepared, for example, by the following reaction process 
wherein R2, e, m and n are as defined above, X is halogen atom.
Bicyclolactam compound (2) is a known compound and is easily prepared by methods disclosed in Journal of American Chemical Society, 77, 409 (1955), Yakugaku Zasshi, 84, 674 (1964) and Journal of Chemical Society Perkin Transactions I 11, 2563 (1982). The compound of the formula (1 -a) can be prepared by reacting the bicyclolactam compound (2) with the halide compound (3), in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent.
The solvent is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of solvents generally useful are hydrocarbon ha ides such as dichlorolmethane and chloroform, ethers such as ethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, aprotic polar solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide and dimethylsulfoxide.
As to the proportion of the compound (2) and the halide compound (3), it is usual) to use 0.5 to 2 moles, preferably one mole of the compound (3) per mole of the compound (2). Examples of bases are organic amines such as triethylamine, pyridine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine, and inorganic bases such as sodium hydride and sodium amide. The amount of the base is usually 0.5 to 2 moles, preferably one mole per mole of the compound (2). The reaction temperature is 0 to 150xc2x0 C. , preferably 50 to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time is 1 to 48 hours, preferably 2 to 12 hours.
The bicyclolactam derivative (1-b) of the present invention wherein Rxe2x80x2 is hydroxyl group can be prepared, for example, by the following reaction process 
wherein P3 is hydrogen atom, halogen atom, lower alkyl group, lower alkoxyl group, nitro group, cyano group, hydroxyl group or amino group.
(i) A known compound A disclosed in J. Org. Chem., 42, 3764xcx9c3767 (1977) is reacted with ethylene glycol in a suitable solvent in the presence of an acid catalyst to obtain a compound B. The solvent to be used is not particularly limited insofar as it does not participate in the reaction; it is, for example, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene. Examples of useful acid catalysts are sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid the like. The reaction is conducted using ethylene glycol and the acid catalyst each in an amount of about 1 to about 2 moles per mole of the compound A. The reaction temperature is 80xc2x0 C. to a temperature around the boiling point of the solvent. For the completion of the reaction, the reaction time is 1 to 8 hours, preferable about 4 to about 7 hours. The compound B obtained by the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction as isolated or without being isolated.
(ii) Next, the compound B is reacted with a reducing agent in a suitable solvent to obtain a compound C. The solvent to be used is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of such solvents are methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol and like alcohols, dioxane, 1, 2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and like ethers. Examples of useful reducing agents are lithium aluminum hydride, disobutyl aluminum hydride, diborane, sodium boron hydride and the like. The reaction is conducted using the reducing agent in about 1 to about 1.5 moles per mole of the compound C. The reaction temperature is xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to room temperature, preferably about 0 to about 10xc2x0 C. The reaction time is preferably about 1 to about 3 hours. The compound C resulting from the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction, as isolated or without being isolated.
(iii ) The compound C is reacted with p-nitrobenzoic acid, triphenylphosphine and diethyl azodicarboxylate in a suitable solvent to obtain a compound D. The solvent to be used is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of such solvents are dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and like ethers, chloroform, dichloromethane, dichloroethane and like hydrocarbon halides. The reaction is conducted using the latter three reactants each in about 1 to about 3 moles per mole of the compound C. The reaction temperature is xe2x88x925 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C. to around room temperature. The reaction times is 1 to 15 hours, preferably about 6 to about 12 hours. The compound D resulting from the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction, as isolated or without being isolated.
(iv ) The compound D is hydrolyzed in a suitable solvent with use of an anion exchange resin to obtain a compound E. The solvent to be used is not limited specifically insofar as it will not participate in the reaction. Examples of such solvents are methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol and like alcohols. The reaction is conducted using the anion exchange resin in about 1 to about 10 moles per mole of the compound D. The reaction temperature is room temperature to 100xc2x0 C., and the reaction time is about 10 to about 24 hours. The compound F resulting from the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction, as isolated or without being isolated.
(v) The compound E is reacted with benzyl bromide in a suitable solvent in the presence of a base to obtain a compopund F. The solvent to be used is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of such solvents are N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, acetonitrile and like aprotic polar solvents, dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and like ethers. Examples of useful bases are trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine and like tertiary amines, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate and like alkali metal carbonate, and potassium hydride, sodium hydride and like alkali metal hydrides. For the reaction, the base and benzyl bromide are used each in about 1 to about 2 moles per mole of the compound E. The reaction temperature is room temperature to 100xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature to about 70xc2x0 C. The reaction time is 8 to 30 hours, preferably about 20 to about 28 hours. The compound F resulting from the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction, as isolated or without being isolated.
(vi) The compound F is subjected to a ketal removing reaction in a suitable solvent with use of an acid to obtain a compound G. The solvent is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of solvents are alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and isopropanol, and ethers such as dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran. Examples of useful acids are acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, oxalic acid and like organic acids, hydrochloric acid, bromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid and like inorganic acids. The reaction temperature is 0 to 60xc2x0 C. preferably about 10 to about 70xc2x0 C. The reaction time is about 2 to about 8 hours. The compound G resulting from the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction, as isolated or without being isolated.
(vii-a) The compound G is reacted with hydroxylamine and sodium acetate in a suitable solvent to obtain an oxime of the compound G. The solvent is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participarte in the reaction. Examples of useful solvents are methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol and like alcohols, dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and like ethers. Hydroxylamine and sodium acetate are used each in about 1.5 to 2 moles per mole of the compound G. The reaction temperature is 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature. The reaction time is preferably 5 to 8 hours.
Subsequently, the resulting oxime of the compound G is reacted with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in a suitable solvent in the presence of a base to obtain a p-tosylic acid ester of the compound G. Silica gel is added to the ester in the same solvent, followed by a Beckmann rearrangement reaction to obtain a mixture of compound Ha and compound Hb. The solvent to be used is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of such solvents are benzene, toluene, xylene and like aromatic hydrocarbons, chloroform, dichloromethane, dichloroethane and like hydrocarbon halides. Examples of useful bases are trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine and like tertiary amines. For the reaction, the base and p-tosyl chloride are used each in 2 to 3 moles per mole of the oxime of the compound G. The reaction temperature for tosylation is about 0 to 10xc2x0 C., and the reaction time is about 4 to about 8 hours. The Beckmann rearrangement reaction in silica gel is conducted at a temperature of about 10 to about 30xc2x0 C. for about 12 to about 24 hours.
(vii-b) The resulting mixture is reacted with a compound I in a suitable solvent in the presence of a base to obtain a compound Ja and compound Jb. The solvent is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate in the reaction. Examples of useful solvents are chloroform, dichloromethane, dichloroethane and like hydrocarbon halides. Examples of useful bases are tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine and pyridine. For the reaction, the base is used in about 1 to about 2 moles per mole of the mixture. The reaction temperature is about 5 to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably about 10xc2x0 C. to around room temperature. The reaction time is 12 to 36 hours, preferably about 24 to about 36 hours. The compound Ja or compound Jb resulting from the reaction can be used for the subsequent reaction, as isolated or without being isolated.
(viii) The compound Ja is hydrogenated in a suitable solvent in the presence of palladium-carbon to obtain a compound (1-b). The solvent is not limited specifically insofar as it does not participate In the reaction. Examples of useful solvents are methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol and like alcohols, dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and like ethers, and methyl acetate, ethyl acetate and like acetic acid esters. For the reaction, palladium-carbon is used preferably in the ratio of 0.5 to 1 by weight based on the compound Ja. The reaction temperature is preferably around room temperature to about 50xc2x0 C. The reaction time is about 10 to about 20 hours.
The compound (1) thus obtained can be isolated and purified by a usual method such as recrystallization or column chromatography. The racemic compound obtained can be divided into the desired optical isomers, for example, by fractional recrystallization for the separation of salts from optically active acids or by passing a column packed with an optically active carrier. The stereoisomers can be individually separated off and purified by a usual method such as fractional crystallization or chromatography.
The anxiolytic agent embodying the present invention can be given orally or parenterally to mammals including man. The pharmaceutical preparations of the present invention are not limited specifically in the unit form of administration but can be in various forms in conformity with preventive or therapeutic purposes. These forms of preparations include, for example, oral preparations, infections, suppositories, external preparations (such as poultices and like plasters, ointments, creams and lotions), eye drops, nasal drops or sprays, etc.
The anxiolytic agent of the present invention is prepared and used in the form of a composition having a desired conventional pharmaceutical carrier or excipient incorporated therein by a usual method.
Stated more specifically, examples of carriers for use in formulating the agent as tablets, encapsulated preparations, granules, powders, etc. for oral administration are excipients such as lactose, sucrose, sodium chloride, glucose, urea, starch, calcium carbonate, kaolin, crystalline cellulose and silicic acid binders such as water, ethanol, propanol, syrup, glucose solution, starch solution, gelatin solution, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl starch, shellac, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, potassium phosphate and polyvinylpyrrolidone, disintegrators such as dried starch, sodium alginate, agar powder, laminaria powder, sodium hydrogencarbonate, calcium carbonate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, sodium laurylsulfate, stearic acid monoglyceride, starch and lactose, disintegration suppressants such as sucrose, stearic acid, cacao butter and hydrogenated oils, absorption promoters such as quaternary ammonium bases and sodium laurylsulfate, humectants such as glycerin and starch, absorbents such as starch, lactose, kaolin, bentonite and colloidal silicic acid, glazing agents such as purified talc, stearic acid salts, boric acid powder and polyethylene glycol, corrigents such as sucrose, bitter orange peel, citric acid and tartaric acid, etc. When required, the tablets can be those having a usual coating, such as sugar-coated tablets, gelatin-coated tablets, enteric-coated tablets, film-coated tablets, double-layer tablets and multi-layer tablets. The encapsulated preparation is made by mixing the present compound with carriers such as those exemplified above and filling the mixture into hard gelatin capsules or soft capsules.
Liquid preparations for oral administration include aqueous or oily suspensions, solutions, syrups and elixirs, and are prepared in the usual manner by adding a corrigent, buffer, stabilizer, flavoring agent, to the present compound. In this case, examples of useful corrigents are those exemplified above, useful buffers include sodium citrate, and useful stabilizers include tragacanth, gum arabic and gelatin, etc.
Injections are aqueous or oily suspensions and solutions, or powdery fillers and freeze-dried preparations which are dissolved when to be used. Injections are prepared in the usual manner by adding to the present compound a pH adjusting agent, buffer, stabilizer, isotonic agent, diluent, local anesthetic, etc. Examples of pH adjusting agents and buffers for use in this case are sodium citrate, sodium acetate, sodium phosphate and the like. Examples of useful stabilizers are sodium pyrosulfite, EDTA, thioglycolic acid, thiolactic acid, etc. Examples of useful diluents are water, aqueous solution of lactic acid, ethyl alcohol, propylene glycol, ethoxylated isostearyl alcohol, polyoxyisostearyl alcohol, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester, etc. Examples of useful local anesthetics are procaine hydrochloride, lidocaine hydrochloride, etc.
In preparing suppositories, use can be made of carriers such as polyethylene glycol, lanolin, cacao fat, esters of higher alcohols, gelatin, semisynthetic glyceride, etc., and when required, surfactants such as Tween (trademark).
Ointments (pastes, creams, gels, etc.) are prepared by admixing with the present compound a base, stabilizer, lubricant, preservative, etc. which are usually used. Examples of bases are fluid paraffin, white petrolatam, bleached beeswax, octyldodecyl alcohol, paraffin and the like. Examples of useful preservatives are methyl p-hydroxybenzoate, ethyl p-hydroxybenzoate, hydroxybenzoate, propyl p-hydroxybenzoate and the like.
Plasters are prepared by applying the ointment, cream, gel, paste or the like to a usual support in the conventional manner. Examples of suitable supports are woven or nonwoven fabrics of cotton, staple fiber or chemical fiber, films of flexible polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polyurethane or the like, and foamed sheets of such material.
When required, the foregoing preparations may have further incorporated therein a coloring agent, preservative, perfume, flavoring, sweetener and the like, and other medicinals.
The method of administering the pharmaceutical preparation of the invention is not limited specifically but determined according to the form of preparation, age, sex and other conditions of the patient and degree of symptom of the patient. For example, tablets, pellets, powders, solutions, suspensions, emulsions, granules and catpsules are given orally. Suppositoties are introduced into the rectum. Injections are intravenously given singly or as mixed with a usual auxiliary Solution such as glucose or amino acid solution. Further when required, they are singly administered intra-arterially, intramuscularly, intracutaneously, subcutaneously or intraperitoneally. Ointments are applied to the skin, mucous membrane of the oral cavity, etc. Plasters are applied to the skin.
The dosage of the effective component of the preparation of the invention can be suitably determined according to the mode of administration, age, sex and other conditions of the patient and degree of the symptom. Generally the effective component is administered at a daily dose usually of 0.001 to 10 mg/kg body weight, preferably 0.01 to 5 mg/kg body weight. The present preparation can be given once or in about 2 to about four divided doses per day.
The present invention will be described below with reference to reference examples, examples and test examples. However, the invention is not limited by these examples.